


Virtue

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardverse, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Just as they were getting bolder and bolder with their actions, they were caught in a hallway with their hands down each other’s trousers by an aghast Yao."





	Virtue

The greatest joy of Arthur’s to that point short life was learning that his love for Alfred was returned. The fear that had plagued him when he thought that his betrothal to Alfred would end in a life of being married to and having to rule with a man who would never love him back was dashed with a kiss in the rose garden at twilight.

The joy of being loved in return soon joined the insistence of their teenage hormones, and gentle kisses in the garden became heavy exploration of each other’s mouths, mixed with groping and grinding in a quiet corner of the library. The physical pleasure was only heightened by his dizzying love for Alfred, and he delighted in the words of adoration mumbled against his neck as they indulged in each other. Just as they were getting bolder and bolder with their actions, they were caught in a hallway with their hands down each other’s trousers by an aghast Yao.

From then on, they were not allowed to be anywhere near each other without a chaperone. It wasn’t as though anyone objected to the future king and queen of Spades being in love with each other, but they were expected to save their virtue until their wedding night.

At first, that didn’t deter them, but after enough incidents of their chaperones having to literally pry them off of each other, the required chaperones also came with a required amount of space between them at all times. Alfred’s one attempt at scaling the castle wall to make the short trip between their rooms also ended with Arthur being relocated to a far corner of the castle.

Thus, Arthur sat through his lessons, distracted by Alfred’s fingers holding a pen and his tongue poking out of his mouth as he scratched down notes about Spadian history. He’d much rather have that tongue and those fingers all over his body instead. Keeping them apart was only making him want Alfred even more.

As he was conjuring up fantasies of what it would be like to finally be taken to bed by Alfred, he spotted his chaperone nodding off out of the corner of his eye. He tensed, waiting for a sign that the chaperone had dozed off. When it came, he launched himself across the table, taking advantage of the slickness of the smooth surface to slide over to Alfred and begin to kiss him senseless. It was but a moment before Alfred returned the gesture with an enthusiasm that could only come from their mutual sexual frustration.

Their chaperones hollered in exasperation as they attempted to get as much contact and friction before they’d have to part again. He could just make out the tutor suggesting private lessons over the sound of their smacking lips and rustling fabric.

As they were dragged away from each other for the umpteenth time, Arthur met Alfred’s eyes, and it was clear that they were never going to be able to wait until their wedding night.


End file.
